Finding The Lost
by LudwigElric118
Summary: Many years have past since Ludwig last saw Feliciano, and an opportunity has been made for them to be reunited. However, both of them fear that the events in their pasts will come between them. This is a sequel to "What Must Be Lost" and will have a much much happier ending.
1. Remembering the Past

**Hello, Everyone! It has been a while since I last posted a story, and that one wasn't the happiest. Anyway, this one is a sequel to "What Must Be Lost" and recalls some events from it. I promise this one will be happy! **

**Don't Forget to review!**

* * *

Ludwig walked out of his house on a spring morning. His shoulder still hurt him even though it had been a few decades since that month. He sighed and rubbed the old wound trying to relieve the pain. He walked down his drive almost expecting to hear a commotion coming from his neighbor's, Vash, yard. Instead, Ludwig only heard the birds singing and the wind blowing. It was almost peaceful, but it was ruined by Gilbert's ranting about how awesome he is and what type of beer he was going to drink. Ludwig shook his head at the albino. Even after all those years apart, the first thing his brother thought of was being awesome. Ludwig stopped and looked back at his brother.

"Gil! You are not that awesome! Come on; we're going to be late if you don't hurry it up!"

"Oh, come on, West! You're just jealous of how awesome I am!" Gilbert ruffled Ludwig's perfectly slicked back hair.

"Gott, Gil! Why did you have to do that?" Ludwig pushed his brother's hand away and slicked his hair back. Gilbert was laughing hysterically at this.

"You need to relax, West. You can't be awesome like me if you are always so uptight." Gilbert nudged his brother's shoulder and sprinted forward, expecting Ludwig to yell at him. Gilbert ran forward and stopped when he did not hear his brother chasing him. He turned around and saw Ludwig holding his shoulder and staring at the ground. "Oh come, West! I didn't hit you that hard!" Ludwig did not respond. He only just stood there and continued to stare blankly at the ground.

"West? What's wrong?" Gilbert walked back to his brother.

"Nichts." Ludwig said quietly as he tried to look away. Gilbert rolled his eyes and knew his brother was lying. He grabbed his brother's shoulders and forced him to look at him.

"I know you are lying when you do that! Look at me, West!" His scarlet red eyes met Ludwig's icy blue eyes. He could see the pain and the hurt hidden behind Ludwig's blank expression. Gilbert knew Ludwig felt personally responsible for then events that happened all those years ago. He even heard his brother cry out at night as he relived that month in his nightmares. Ludwig put on a strong face when people brought it up, but Gilbert knew the tall blonde was crying inside. "West, talk to me! I know you are not alright so tell me!"

Ludwig looked away and held his shoulder, "Do you think he will forgive me, Gil? Forgive me for just leaving him like that?"

* * *

Alfred and Arthur both walked behind a small Italian boy, who was currently obsessing over his small grey cat. Alfred took note of the boy's slight limp as he skipped excitedly down the city street. The American shook his head as the boy started freaking out when the cat started licking his face. Arthur, on the other hand, was worried about how the small boy was going to react when he met his ally and friend from all those years ago for the first time since 1942. He too noticed the boy's limp and immediately felt regret.

"Feliciano! Be careful!" Arthur shouted as the boy ran forward chasing the cat. He remembered how Feliciano refused to do anything for days after being captured by himself and Alfred. After Alfred brought him to the medical tent, the Italian boy tried to run but collapsed on the ground do to blood loss. Feliciano often cried out at night, screaming out the name of the German man who tried to protect him. Arthur closed his eyes trying to forget the memories.

Alfred turned to see what Arthur was doing and saw the regret and guilt come across his face. Alfred ran up to Arthur and held the British man close. He knew Arthur always felt bad for what happened to Feliciano, but he never thought it was like this. Alfred continued to hold Arthur close and whispered in his ear, "Feliciano said he had forgiven us and that he doesn't want us to feel guilty for it anymore. I hate seeing you like this. It wasn't your fault, so stop thinking that."

Feliciano realized the British man and the American had stopped following him. He turned to see why they had stop, and saw Alfred holding Arthur right in his arms. He could tell Arthur was feeling guilty again, and Feliciano did not want him to. He was about to run up, but saw Alfred lean closer. Feliciano suddenly felt jealous. _They have each other, and I have no one._ He turned back around, so they would not see him crying.

Alfred let go of Arthur, "We're gonna be late, and you know how he is about timing." This caused Arthur to laugh.

"That is one thing that will never change with him." Arthur continued walking and noticed the Italian boy had stopped with his back turned very much like he did all those years ago while recovering from that September. Arthur gently placed his hand on Feliciano, "What's wrong, Feli?"

Feliciano turned with a smile on his face, "Ve~! Nothing! I can't-a wait to see-a mia sorpresa!" He skipped on forward, with a slight limp. Alfred caught up to Arthur.

"Alfred, he was crying again."

"He looks pretty happy to me."

"He's only pretending. He misses him. I can see it in his eyes."

* * *

**AH! That was my first real time writing American and England! I really hope that wasn't a complete failure. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! COMING SOON! Also, Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	2. A Turn For the Worse

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 is Finally up! This one is darker that chapter one, but I promise the next chapters won't be this sad.**

**and as always Read and Review, Please**

* * *

Gilbert let go of Ludwig. "West, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to protect him…."

"But It Wasn't Enough, Gil!" Ludwig shouted and swatted his brother's hand away. He was furious. Every time November 1943 crossed his mind, the albino would try and comfort him by telling him it was not his fault. The blonde man was fed up, "He was still captured by Alvred und Arzhur! I was able to capture Poland and France easily, but when it came down to protecting Feliciano….I failed, Gil! There is no other way of describing it! I Failed!"

Ludwig turned on the spot and started back toward the house, _What is he thinking? He was not left behind on the battle field! He does not know how Italy feel…_ He stopped his thoughts there, and looked back at Gilbert just stand there dumbstruck to what had just happened. Ludwig sighed and looked at the ground. Out of nowhere, the memories of that day came flooding

_The tall blonde man barely made out the small Italian boy's moan. Ignoring the fighting__ in front of him, Ludwig__ turned just in time to see __Feliciano __crumple on the ground. He shouted the boy's name and ran to his side….._

Ludwig tried shaking the thought from his mind, but the memories just kept coming. He looked back at this brother still standing in the middle of the road, but unmoving. Ludwig started to say to his brother when….

_"BRUDER! BEHIND YOU!" Ludwig turned just as Alfred fired. He was knocked backwards as the bullet tore through his shoulder. The German cursed out loud, as he grabbed the wound. He heard Gilbert call out, and turned to face him…_

Ludwig looked away and closed his eyes, but it did nothing to help. Ludwig sighed when his brother started toward him. Ludwig knew Gilbert was going to tell him something about not his fault again, but another memory crossed his mind just before the scarlet eyed albino reached him…..

_"Take the boy and run, you dumnkoph!"_

_The red eyed man lifted the Feliciano into his arms, but instead of running to safety, Gilbert ran toward the Ludwig. Grabbing his brother's good arm, the red eyed man sprinted with the blonde man, who struggled to keep up, toward the last line of defense. A shell landed near the trio, and its shockwave knocked them to the ground….._

Ludwig backed away as his brother got closer.

* * *

Feliciano waved at Arthur and Alfred. _Hopefully they won't notice_….He just continued to wave even though his leg was hurting him again. Feliciano didn't want the surprise to be ruined because he had a limp. Besides, Arthur and Alfred were always nice to him and worrying about him. He just wanted them to be happy. He stopped and made it look like he was waiting for the two to catch up, but in reality, he wanted to rest his leg. Feliciano smiled and waved again…..

_He ran trying desperately to avoid the gun shots and the shelling coming from armies of the blue eyed American boy and a blonde British man. Feliciano screamed as shell landed feet from himself knocking him to the ground._

Instead of seeing Arthur and Alfred casually walking down the side walk, all Feliciano knew was the somber faces the two had all those many years ago. As they go closer, the Italian started backing away from them. Alfred was the first to notice Feliciano's behavior, "Hey, Feli? What's wrong?"

_Suddenly, a large blonde man with icy blue eyes jumped between Feliciano and the advancing armies of Alfred and Arthur._

_"Run, boy!"_

_For the first time since he met the German man, Feliciano wanted more than anything to obey Ludwig's order. However, a sharp pain in his leg prevented him from running. He looked down and saw his boot covered in blood. Feliciano screamed and tried not faint from the sight of his own blood. He collapsed when he tried again to run, but the pain was excruciating. He cried out_

Feliciano continued to back away, "No! please, don't!"

"We are not going to hurt you, Feliciano." Arthur tried explaining to the frighten Italian boy, "Remember? We are going to see a surprise for you."

Feliciano was starting to panic. These two men were trying to convince him that they were his friend! They were trying to make him betray Germany, again! "No! You s-stay away f-from m-me!"

Alfred tried again to comfort the frighten boy, "Feli…It's me, Alfred." He tried again to reach out to Feliciano. The Italian didn't know what to do….

_Suddenly, a large blonde man with icy blue eyes jumped between Feliciano and the advancing armies of Alfred and Arthur._

_"Run, boy!"_

Feliciano ran.


	3. A Fight and A Reminder

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up! This one is happier than the previous chapter, so ENJOY!**

**Don't Forget to Review! Vielen Dank!**

* * *

"Why didn't you run?" The question was sudden, and Ludwig knew it. Gilbert was shocked by the random inquiry made by his brother.

"When did I not run?" The albino gave his little brother a concerned looked. He reached to touch Ludwig's shoulder to try and comfort him, but the blonde slapped his hand away. Gilbert did not know what to say or do. All he could do was stare at his brother, who was growing angrier and angrier. He watched as the icy blue eyes filled with hate.

"When I told you to take him and run!" Ludwig shouted furiously at the stunned albino. All these years he had forgotten that it was Gilbert who could have saved the small Italian boy if only he had ran like he told his elder brother to. If that had happened, then they would not be in this mess right now.

Gilbert still could not understand what his brother was talking about. _Who did he tell me to take and run? And when did this happen?_ He did not say that out loud, knowing Ludwig could snap at any moment. He only stood there waiting for the blonde to continue.

When Gilbert did not respond, Ludwig continued his rant, "You knew he was injured severely! You knew and you still came back! If you ran like I told you, then Feliciano would not be with them right now!"

It was the first time in decades Gilbert had heard his brother say the small Italian boys name. He knew how Ludwig felt about the boy and how devastated his little brother was the days following the Italian boy's capture….._Wait! Is that what he is talking about? When I came back to help him instead of leaving him behind?_ Then it clicked inside the albino's mind, and his stunned expression became furious. "How could you expect me to leave you behind like that, brüderlein! I knew Feli was injured, but So Were You! I couldn't leave mein brüderlein like that! That would not be awesome at all!" Gilbert was getting fed up with Ludwig. Too many times had he seen the normally very stoic blonde man break down over this.

Ludwig was pissed, "I could have stopped them, Gil! Then you could have escaped with Felici…" Gilbert punched his brother across the face causing him to fall to the ground. Ludwig's blue eyes met Gilbert's red ones. He could tell his brother's patience with him had finally ran out.

"West! Listen to me! I did the best I could! Alright! You forced me to choose, so I tried to protect you both! However, they were just stronger than the both of us! Now, Alfred has set this whole thing up so you and Feliciano can see each other again!" Gilbert held out a hand to Ludwig, "So are you ready to see him." Ludwig looked at his brother's hand then back at the red eyes.

"But what about….." he started to say, but Gilbert firmly cut him off, "Nein, brüderlein! He will understand!" He took Ludwig's arm and pulled him to his feet. "You were the one so keen on getting there on time, West." Ludwig couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Feliciano kept on running. He didn't want the blonde man to be mad again. He turned to see if he was being followed. He saw Arthur and Alfred trying to keep up with him. Feliciano yelped and continued running. As he ran, his leg started to hurt more and more with each step, but he did not want to stop. Ludwig told him to run and he ran.

"Feliciano! Stop!" Arthur cried out after the Italian, "We are not going to hurt you! Please Feliciano!" However, the boy kept running. Arthur knew this might happen, but yet he still ignored the facts. He looked up and saw Feliciano starting to slow down. His strides were becoming more sporadic and each step looked more painful than the previous. "Feliciano! Stop!"

Alfred took a bit of a more direct approach. He saw the Italian boy take a turn at the intersection, and the American took a short cut through an alley. Alfred was able to stop the boy as he turned the corner. Feliciano screamed trying to free himself from Alfred's grasp. "Feli! It's only me Alfred! Calm down! Arthur and I are taking you to see a surprise remember!" The Italian boy stopped screaming and looked at the dirty blonde boy's face.

"Una sorpresa?" Feliciano said quietly and stopped struggling completely. His leg gave out, and he crumbled to the sidewalk. Alfred caught the boy before he completely fell to the ground. "Ve~! You did say there was a surprise waiting for me."

Arthur turned the corner just in time to see Alfred catch the small Italian boy. He sighed in relief and walked up to Alfred and Feliciano. "How is he?" Arthur asked quietly as he reached Alfred, "Do you think we should continue with this." He was concerned for the small Italian. If this is how he was reacting to a memory, how was Feliciano going to react when he sees Ludwig again.

Alfred picked up Feliciano, who was murmuring in Italian about the surprise, and turned to Arthur. "He's fine, but I don't think all that running helped at all. If they see him this condition…." Arthur placed his arm around Alfred's shoulder.

"They are probably already on their way," the British man rested his head on the American's shoulder, "If we do not show up, Ludwig is going to think we lied to him. Plus, we already told Gilbert that we would not do anything to hurt his brother, and not showing would definitely be something along those lines."

Alfred sighed, "I guess are right."

They continued walking toward the meeting point. Alfred carried Feliciano piggy back as Arthur walked by his side. Feliciano was getting excited about the surprise and would not stop going on and on about it. Just then he heard a familiar voice. A voice he had not heard in years. Feliciano jumped down from Alfred and walked toward the voice. When he heard the voice laugh, Feliciano knew who it was immediately.

"Ve~! Ludwig!"

* * *

**Vielen Dank: Thank you very much**

**brüderlein: Little Brother**

**Una sorpresa: a surprise**


	4. Finding the Lost

**I don't want to say much on this one other than gatorgirl517 wrote the amazing USUK part for me. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

* * *

Ludwig stopped laughing when he heard a voice coming from behind him. He knew that voice, but it sounded as though it came from the past. Forgetting that his brother was standing right next to him, Ludwig turned suddenly knocking Gilbert to the ground.

"Gott, West! Why did you have to do that? That wasn't awesome!" Gilbert dusted himself off and stood up just in time to see his younger brother running off, "Hey, West! Where you going? Bruder!"

However, Ludwig ignored his bother. All he cared about was the voice coming from somewhere in front of him, _Gott! Please be there! Please, let him be there!_ He kept running. Ludwig did not notice the red eyed Albino running after him trying to catch up. Ludwig heard the voice again. _Ve~ Ludwig!_ The blonde focused only on the voice ahead of him, "Feliciano!"

The Italian boy heard his name called out by the voice. He had heard that voice yell his name so many times before, but never before had Feliciano heard it with such longing. The brunette leapt forward ignoring the pain in his leg. He only wanted to see his German ally and friend again. Feliciano disregarded Alfred's shouting at him to wait up and Arthur's warning to be careful. He only ran faster. Feliciano turned a corner expecting to see Ludwig, but when he did not see the blonde man, the brunette boy stopped running and looked around. Feliciano was almost positive Ludwig would be here, but the blonde man was not there. The Italian boy collapsed on the ground sobbing, "Ve~ Ludwig! Where-a are you?"

At hearing his name, Ludwig turned around; the voice of the Italian boy came from behind him. He turned to run toward the voice and nearly ran into his scarlet eyed brother, "Gil? Get out of the way!" He tried to get around Gilbert, but the albino stood his ground.

"Nein, bruder!" Gilbert grabbed Ludwig forcing him to stay where he was, "I know you are anxious, but if you go rushing toward him, he might…..Nein…..he will freak out and either surrender or completely freak out. We do not want that, especially in front of Alfred and Arthur! We even told them to keep it a secret from him. How do you think he is going to react when you just show up in front of him in a few moments?" Gilbert released his brother and sighed, "Just think of what's best for him, West."

Ludwig looked at the ground. Of course, he knew how the small Italian boy would react, but that did not change the fact that Feliciano was the first person besides Gilbert who meant something to him other than an ally. The boy was the first person to openly offer to become his ally._ Nein! It is more than that, but what?_ The blonde rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to think through every moment he spent with the small Italian boy from when he first encountered him that day in the woods when he came across the tomato box with the quivering brunette boy inside to the last time he saw the boy being carried away by Alfred. A sudden cry brought him out of reverie. Ludwig looked around and shot off in the direction of the cry.

"West! Wait! We- Ludwig!"

Ludwig just kept on running and turned the corner. There at the end of the block was the brunette Italian boy with that silly little curl. Ludwig stopped where he was as the boy looked up with his golden eyes meeting Ludwig's icy blue.

"Ve~! Ludwig!" Feliciano jumped up and bolted toward the blonde man. For a moment, he thought this could only be a dream. The fact that Alfred and Arthur actually brought him here to see Ludwig again was almost unbelievable.

Alfred turned the corner just in time to see the Italian boy jump up and run toward a blonde man. _Well, this is going better than what I planned._ He stopped and watched as the boy continued to run toward the German man at the end of the block. Arthur soon joined him at the corner. Alfred turned to Arthur and sighed, "To think, I thought of this idea on my own. Dude, I'm the Hero!"

Arthur shook his head, "You always think you're the hero, Alfred."

"Well, I am," Alfred smiled proudly and continued to watch the brunette boy bolt toward the blonde man.

There was a long pause as the two blondes interlocked hands and stood watching the little Italian boy jump on top of the German; embracing him into a long-awaited hug. However, Alfred's ego got the better of the moment and he said while continuing to watch the two, "Hey, Arthur, is it just me, or does this reunion remind you of anything? It all seems familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

Arthur's eyes widened at the comment and he all about stopped breathing. _That git couldn't possibly be thinking of that now could he? _The Brit's face turned red as he turned to the American and asked, "Now Alfred, what is it you are going on and on about? I don't quite know what you are trying to say."

Alfred stared into the shimmering emerald eyes that were in front of him; "Dude isn't it obvious? Or do I have to come out and say everything in our relationship?"

Arthur's face turned a darker crimson color. _Well, he is the one who asked me out, but that was only because I was too bloody nervous to ask him!_ "You're thinking of our reunion, aren't you, Alfred? Our reunion after..." he turned to look away, but Alfred caught him and saw the tears that were slowly falling down his slightly tinted cheeks.

"A-Arthur...please don't cry. Our reunion was one of the best days of my life. I missed you so much, and believe it or not, during the time we didn't see each other, you were all I could think about. I would have done anything just to gaze into your eyes just one last time." Alfred said as he lifted his lover's chin up and placed a kiss on his lips.

The shorter but older man was caught staring into the celestial blue eyes as he whispered, "Re-really? Alfred, I-" but he was caught off guard as the younger blonde swept him off of his feet and kissed him again. Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck; "I love you."

The younger blonde smiled as he carried his love away; "I love you too, Arthur. Now, I think our work here is done. Let's go home." The two smiled as they went away from the reunion and into the warm and bright colors of the sunset.

Ludwig held the young brunette tightly in his arms. The last time he saw the Italian, Feliciano was running from Alfred and Arthur out of fear. Now, he ran from the American and the Brit with the biggest smile on his face. Ludwig had a feeling, but he did not know what exactly to call it. Something about the Italian boy made him smile.

Feliciano was the one to let go first. The strong blonde man kept holding on to him. The Italian remembered suddenly started tearing up when the memories of that day in 1943. He threw his arms around Ludwig again sobbing into his shoulder, "I'm-a sorry! I'm-a sorry! I really wanted to-a run, but I could not! I'm-a sorry!"

"Nein, Feliciano," Ludwig spoke softly, "I know you did the best you could." He continued to hold the trembling Italian.

"I was-a so scared, Ludwig! I thought-a I was-a never going to see you again!" Feliciano held on tighter not wanting to let go, "I don't-a want to-a separated from you!"

Ludwig looked into the brunette's golden eyes, "I won't ever leave, again. I swear to you."

Feliciano stared deeply into Ludwig's icy blue eyes, "Ti amo, Ludwig"

The blonde man was slightly surprised by the young Italian's sudden remark, but then realized the he had always shared the same. He held Feliciano tight.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano"

* * *

**Ti amo, Ludwig- I love you, Ludwig**

**Ich liebe dich auch, Feliciano.-I love you too, Felicaino**

**Thank you to all who read this. This was deffinately my favourite to write. -LudwigElric118**


End file.
